1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to ground working implements or farm equipment such as field cultivators, disks, mowers and other folding equipment to be attached to a driving member such as, for example, a tractor, and more particularly to a folding mechanism for enabling one section of such implement to be automatically pivoted on top of another.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Insofar as ground working implements have become relatively large, transportation and storage of the same in relatively narrow spaces have become increasingly difficult. This problem is particularly acute with regard to transportation of such implements along roads and highways in a convenient manner. On the other hand, based upon economies of operation, farming of relatively large acreages has become necessary, thus necessitating the use of such relatively large ground working implements. Accordingly, it has become recognized that a demand exists for a ground working implement which can both be folded so as to provide a small and compact attachment to a vehicle on the highway and which can be conveniently unfolded so as to provide a relatively large ground working implement when used in the fields.